Muffins
by lukerandall
Summary: This is a retake on my first pony fan fiction its going to be 3 or 4 chapters long. The story takes place on a normal day in Equistria. Derpy wakes up and decided to give everypony a muffin with their mail. Derpy goes on a adventure to find her cart. She must locate the missing mail delivery wagon. And she must do it all before 3:30 pm or Twilight will be very angry.


You've Got Muffins

By Luke Randall

Chapter 1 Muffins

Do you ever wonder where the mail you get everyday comes from? The Answer to this question can be best answered with another question. Who delivers the mail in Ponyville? Now you would probably answer this with the Pony Express, but that is where you are wrong. You see the mail is delivered by Derpy Hooves. Derpy is one of the best mail carriers the Pony Express has. Now lets learn how Derpy delivers the mail shall we.

Derpy woke up at her normal time of 6:00 Am. Yawning she shut off her alarm clock and set about beginning her day. Derpy trotted into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "My mane is a mess, where did I put my comb?" Derpy asked herself. She started opening drawers and shoveling through the contents inside with her hoof. "I know I put it in one of these drawers last night," Derpy said. After a few minutes of searching through the drawers Derpy decided to check in the medicine cabinet. "AHA here it is, I knew it was in here somewhere, although I don't remember putting it in here. Wait a minute this brush is blue, mine is brown. Where did this brush come from," asked Derpy. "All well a brush is a brush." Derpy started to comb her mane with the brush getting all the knots out from last nights restless sleep. Once her mane was combed she started looking for her toothbrush. It wasn't in its cup on the counter top like it normally was. "That's odd my toothbrush is missing too," exclaimed Derpy.

"Wait, I know where it is, I saw it in one of these drawers a minute ago, Yaaay here it is," Derpy said happily. She pulled the toothbrush out of the drawer and was taken aback by how sad it looked. "I really need to talk to Colgate about a new toothbrush," said Derpy. "I know, I will stop by her shop after mail delivery, and ask her for a new one." Having made a plan to get a new toothbrush, Derpy went about the process of brushing her teeth. Once she was done she trotted to the kitchen to see about making some breakfast. "Hmm what to have for breakfast," Derpy asked herself. "I know MUFFINS!" Derpy went over to the cabinet she kept muffin mixes in and pulled down a box of blueberry muffin mix. "I love blueberry muffins they are like the best EVER," Exclaimed Derpy. Derpy was getting out her muffin making equipment when she had a inspiration. "Muffins are great why don't I share them with everypony, I will make one for everyone on the mail route," said Derpy. She quickly got down 5 more boxes of blueberry muffin mix and fired up 2 of her 3 ovens. She quickly went about the process of baking muffins, She had alot of practice, seeing as it was her job to provide the Cakes with muffins in the evenings.

About a hour and a half later Derpy had baked around six dozen muffins. "This should be enough muffins for everypony," said Derpy. Derpy glanced up at the clock. "Oh no i'm late for mail pick up," exclaimed Derpy. She quickly grabbed her saddlebags and started loading them with muffins. Once she had all the muffins loaded she left her house to grab her cart and catch the mail delivery wagon. Only there was a problem her cart was missing. "Oh no where did I leave my cart." Derpy was trotting in place on her doorstep while she thought about where she could have left her cart. "I don't remember where I left it, I know I crashed it near here somewhere, but there are so many places to check," exclaimed Derpy worriedly. "Wait what is that in that bush over there, It looks like my cart wheel, But where is the rest of my cart," Derpy flew down from her house and picked up the object in the bush. "This is my cart wheel but why is it here without the rest of my cart?" Derpy flew up high to get a vantage point on the countryside around her house. _My cart cant have disappeared and just left a wheel behind it must be here somewhere. I don't remember what I did yesterday, after I dropped off the muffins at the Cakes bakery._

Derpy started flying towards Ponyville. She went slowly looking for her cart the whole way Then she spotted another wheel below her. The wheel was hanging from the canopy of a large cottonwood tree. "Why is this wheel here when the other one is at my house," Derpy asked herself? She continued on the path when suddenly she saw the rest of her wagon. It was upside down in the center of a steam outside of ponyville. "Oh dear my wagons all wet I will have to be careful not to ruin the mail," said Derpy. Derpy flew down and picked up her wagon


End file.
